The present invention relates generally to the field of user registries, and more particularly to repositories of user registries.
User registries are collections of information about individuals and groups that can be used to perform security related functions, such as authorization or authentication over the internet or an intranet. Information stored in user registries can include user ID's, passwords and profile information, for example, and can be used for functions such as single sign-on where a user only has to authenticate with one user ID and password to access multiple independent software services. A repository of user registries is a software program designed to access and utilize multiple separate user registries for managing user and/or group information and performing security related functions. A repository of user registries can further provide a consolidated view of this user and/or group information from the multiple separate user registries.